Sahnzi's Scrolls
by Divine-Bovines
Summary: A sarcastic girl finds out she is half stormwing. Then she is disowned. Then FF.N keeps shortening our summaries! Grrrr... FF.N
1. The first Chapter Do Do Dooo

**Disclaimer:** Ahem… We DO NOT own the characters, setting ect. We aren't making money! This was written for fun. No copyright infringement is implied.

IMPORTANT-ISH: Ahem… Um… Hi. This is Ade. We would just like to say that the idea and first couple of chapters were written by Ade and then forgotten until while in a car the lost chappies were discovered. This is when Lily discovered fluff and decided I was incapable of righting fluff or even loving anyone (I, unlike her was not obsessed with Orlando Bloom). Then I knocked her socks off and when she didn't know it wrote a GREAT piece of fluff (if I do say so myself).   Anyways, they were also written before TC and during the beginning of PotS. Ade also pretty much forgot everything about PotS and so this does not follow those books. Oh, yes. We know that Daine, Numair and Jon are not like there characters in the books (or maybe they act a little too much like there stereotypical selves).

Another note: Because of when this was written we realized Sam should have the sight. But we are just going to leave him with the healing gift.

Prologue

Deeza Stoneface guarded a child. She was not particularly ugly but unusual to say the least. A man stood next to them. They watched the child as she lay sleeping in a bundle of blankets. They, stormwing and human both, knew what was coming. Deeza's clan would be coming any time now to execute them, for it was of the highest shame to inter breed humans and stormwings. Suddenly screeches were heard and within  five minutes both parents were dead and the child was left to die.

  
               ***  
I stretched my wings, frowned, closed my eyes and prayed to the goddess they'd change back soon. Slowly they disappeared. Nobody knew about my wings. I kept them a secret because you needn't unsay something you didn't say to begin with. Besides they kinda worried me. I brushed my messy red hair and looked at my fingernails. For some reason they had always been silverish. I looked up at the mirror and a message attached to the top said

Sahnzi- 

Remember we are leaving for Corus today. 

Dress nice. 

-Father 

I  groaned. I hadn't been to Corus in five years. Since I was seven my last memories were of sitting in the castle all summer practically picking  my nose with boredom. I was going to the palace _all_ summer. _Well at least I can watch plants grow_ I thought gloomily.  
    I sat on my horse. I looked at Corus and memories of how sleeping was more exciting than being awake filled my head. I followed my family, baron Henry, baroness Catalina, and my sister Elizabeth, I looked nothing like the rest; they were all brunettes with green eyes, I have dark eyes and red hair. But I didn't care.   
                ***  
My father came in later that day.

"Sahnzi. we are to dine in the main hall tonight. Be in suitable dress." he said.   
"Fine." I sighed.   
                 ***   
I sat at the table, around me sat Daine Sarrasri, the famed Wildmage, Numair Saliman and a bunch of other old farts that I could never get straight. Daine kept giving me funny looks and then whispering to Numair. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.  They were just staring and whispering, staring and whispering. I leaned over an asleep geezer and said   
"Is there something wrong? Do I have food in my teeth?" I questioned.

Numair asked "Who are your parents?" 

I pointed to mother and father.  
"No" he said "your real parents." I pointed to mother and father once again.   
"Is there something I should know that  your not telling?" this was driving me nuts what the heck were two people doing staring at me and asking stupid questions?    
                 ***  
I had a note slipped under my door in the morning_. _

_Meet in the lesser library at 10:00_

_NS and DS___

At 10:00 I made my way down to the lesser library. Numair and Daine were waiting for me.   
"Could you please just tell me the big secret?" I said surely it wasn't that awful  
"Sit down," said Daine.  
"Last night ummm I sensed something about you, and you don't seem to know it."   
"Okay," I said hoping for some sort of explanation.

 Numair continued,  "we believe  that this would be very unusual if you are, but we think  you are half stormwing."   
"How much did you have to drink last night?" I said. _Me! Half stormwing? _

_No way!   
_"No, we're serious." said Daine "Something must be different about you."

 _Okay, I admit I didn't really think everybody had wings._   
"Okay, okay" I said "I admit there are some minor details"   
"What details would those be" interrupted Numair who looked like his birthday had come early. 

I sighed "Well sometimes I wake up with wings.." I looked at the floor not wanting to see their faces. This was the first time I had ever told anybody…EVER. I barely knew these people!   
"umm… thank you." said Daine "We'll meet you in your rooms tonight to talk with your ummm adoptive parents"   
                 ***  
I stumbled out in kind of a numb shock. Father and Mother weren't my parents. I wasn't that close to mother but my father and I shared a bond. we were friends. Weren't we?  
                ***   
I found my room and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What else could I do if I was half stormwing? Then I heard a knock on the door and the rumblings of my mother's, father's, Daine's, and Numair's voices. The yelling started and  I flinched. Then the door slammed opened and my father grabbed my ear and yanked me out of my room. I was dragged down the hall and into the living room where Mother, Daine, and Numair sat. 

"I will not have any stormwings in the house. She will leave! I cannot live with an…an abnormality!" these words stung worse than bees. Imagine the only person you loved and cared for calling me an abnormality. 

Numair said to Henry, "I'm sorry you feel that way sir." and steered me out the doorway. The door slammed behind me without one last look at my family. I stared at it. I thought they loved me? I thought they cared? Then a little voice inside me said they liked Sahnzi not Sahnzi the stormwing. I started to cry. Huge fat drops fell onto my dress. Daine hugged me but nothing helped. All I could think was they hate me… they loved me before and one fact made them hate me. Numair said "lets get her out of here. Before she attracts more attention."   
                  

A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush…A stormwing in the hand could be lethal.

-And if you don't review we will personally stuff one through the phone line so it comes out of your computer.


	2. Hmm How 'bout Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own this! We aren't making money! 

Factoid about this story of the chapter: Lily originally called The Sahnzi Files but then Ade realized that that is historically inaccurate.  Here are some of the names we came up with:

Sahnzi Salmalin and the Stormwing Stone

In the Hands of the Stormwings

Artimis Sahnzi

As you can see they din't work so we spent a whole ten minutes thinking of a title.

********************************************************************* 

I leaned on Daine's shoulder and I finally stopped crying.   
"Sahnzi?" said Daine "since you don't have a place to live would you be our student? You can live next door and we can try a discover all of your abilities."   
"I guess I will seeing as how I don't have any other choice."   
                  ***  
"Breathe deep and search yourself." said Numair. He said I had stormwing magic but if I had it I couldn't find it. 

"Now?" asked Numair  
"Nothing"  
"Now?"  
"Nothing"   
"Now?"

"Nothing"   
"Now?"

"Nothing"   
"Now?"  
"For crying out loud there is nothing there!"  
"Maybe" said Daine "you have to be in stormwing shape to have stormwing magic." 

I gasped   
"What!? How do you even know I can be in stormwing shape?"   
"Well" said Numair "you said you wake up with wings sometimes maybe you can finish the job." 

"Finish the job! I like myself the way I am thank you very much…so maybe my hair is a bit unruly at times but I have this lovely s..."

"Don't you want to learn about yourself?" said Numair prodding

I have to admit he has a point…  
"What do I do first?" I said.  
***  
I had begun to make friends when I usually ate in the rider's mess hall with Daine. Sometimes we ate in the main mess hall too. One of the rider trainees sat with me most of the time; her name was Alaya. That night we were sitting at Daine's table and Buri stood up and told the trainees that the next day would be a day off. My ears split at the volume of the cheers. Daine leaned over to me. "Sahnzi, if you want, you can go with Alaya to the city tomorrow. You need a break from lessons." My voice was added to the cheers. Numair had been pushing me to shape shift every waking hour. I could now change to a stormwing in less than a minute. Changing back was harder though.   
                  ***  
"Come on!" yelled Alaya, "You are taking forever!" We were walking down the market place and I was anxious to spend the five crowns Daine and Numair had given me

"Ooh look at this." She said in reverence as she picked up a stormwing feather on a chain.   
"It's just a stormwing feather," I said not realizing that stormwing feathers are pretty rare.   
"What do you mean its just a stormwing feather. This thing costs seven crowns! That's more than I have ever had in my life at one time!" She said outraged "I did a report on stormwings in my classes and their feathers are really hard to find."

"Oh…well I just don't like them very much…you know the whole rolling in the dead thing" I said covering my tracks and hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I think they are trying to tell us something, you know, like not to kill each other anymore"

"You make them sound so noble. Like pirates, all the songs are about them being free and living on their own but all they really are is murderers, thieves and rapists." I scorned

"Yeah I guess your right." She said kind of disappointed.

Suddenly I realized that I had crushed her hopes and dreams of researching and knowing stormwings so after all of the butt covering that I had done I decided to tell her.

"Alaya," I whispered, "can you keep a secret?"   
She nodded enthusiastically   
"I'm half stormwing" her eyes opened wide… and I mean W I D E.   
"Really?" 

I showed her my silver nails, "The mark of an immortal" I said matter of factly.   
"Wow…" she said, "you can trust me I don't want you hurt, or worse killed. So do you shed feathers?" she asked

"Yeah, do you want one?" I said

"That would be wonderful." 

I noticed that on the way back home she seemed really, really happy.  
                 ***  
 Numair was called to the king later that day.   
"So," said the king "I hear you have taken a girl into you and Daine's care, am I right?"   
"Yes," said Numair. The king asked "why did you take her in?"   
"You see," said Numair "she is a bit different and was cast out by her adoptive parents."   
"How different?" said the king skeptically   
"Sahnzi's half stormwing," said Numair  
"What! Are you crazy?" said the king his suspicion turning to anger.   
"No, you misunderstand, Sahnzi is a wonderful girl and she looks normal she just can shape shift and has stormwing magic. And she doesn't smell" replied Numair   
"I'd like to meet her," said the king coldly.   
"She's in the city. Daine and I have decided to adopt her the same time as when we are getting married too. That way we won't have to do as much paperwork"

"Wonderful!" said the king sarcastically.

"Just don't tell Sahnzi, it is going to be a surprise."  
                ***   
 Numair walked into his and Daine's room. "I told the king," he said. 

"Good" said Daine "what did he say about Sahnzi?"  
"He was skeptical."   
"Oh well he will warm up to her eventually" Daine said.

"I hope"  
                  ***  
"Sahnzi!" called Daine "The king is going to see you in ten minutes and you aren't even dressed!" I look at my self in the mirror. _I_ liked it but what would the king say? I was about to undress again when Daine ran in said that's fine and dragged me to the throne room.   
"Hello Sahnzi." the king said calmly, and almost too coolly.   
"Greetings your highness," I said. Everything about me was shaking from my voice to my curtsy.   
"So Sahnzi, are you happy with Daine and Numair?"   
"Oh yes! Mr. King sir." Gods, this perky little girl thing is enough to kill anyone.  
"Sahnzi, all but two stormwings I ever met were…how shall I say… less than friendly."  
Sooooo? I felt like saying, instead I just put on my best suck-up-face and said,   
"How unfortunate your highness."   
"So I'm warning you If you hurt anyone I will personally make sure you are locked away. You're dismissed." I ran out and locked myself in my room. What was his problem!   
  



	3. Guess what they are married AT LAST Plus...

Disclaimer: We don't own this! We aren't making money! 

Sorry about how long it took to get this chappie up. We had communication problems.

Factoid-about-this-story of the chapter: We considered having the Tortallian National Anthem. We wrote our own.

To the Tune of_ We Love You Conrad _from Bye Bye Birdie

We love you Jon

O yes we do

We love you Jon

So brave and true

You've got a gift 

And eyes of bluueee…

Oh Jo-on we love you!!!

Bonus: While writing Jon eating cake, Ade stuffed bread into her mouth to ensure that spellings were accurate.

"Sahnzi," said Daine in the gardens over tea, "We have some great news."

"Are you finally getting married? I mean It took you long enough." I said, chewing a biscuit. Numair and Daine looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, yes Sahnzi we are, but we have other news as well." stated Numair. 

"You've become something like a child to us Sahnzi. So we would like to give you a home." I knitted my eyebrows. I already had a home.

"We want to want to adopt you." I jumped up to hug him but was cut short by a searing pain in my chest. I looked down to see an hideous black arrow sticking out of my chest. I remember very little of what happened. Daine and Numair were yelling at me to do something. All I knew was I was gushing tons of blood. Then Daine slapped me. She yelled 

"Change! Change into a stormwing! Sahnzi!" Something must have clicked and I slowly began to change. There was no less pain. Could Daine heal immortals? Was I even classified as an immortal? Apparently I was because I felt pain ebb away and thought either I'm dang lucky or I was dead. Turns out it was the former over the latter. I was confined to a stormwing shape for two weeks while the wound completely healed. They caught the assassin but no one knew who he worked for. He was as dead as I almost was, but with a more professionally made arrow, a royal arrow. 

By the time I was healed they had emergency dress fittings for the wedding since you cannot fit a stormwing for clothes. Then came the wedding, and I was in pink.

"Pink… Why Pink..." I muttered as I stood waiting for Daine to come into the grove with Numair. Then she came… dressed in green. GREEN?! And me in pink! I made an indignant noise and the priestess glared at me. Everything else was beautiful. The songs, the dance, the bride… Gods! I am becoming so sentimental. That's Numair's fault.

 My adoption came next. We merely needed King Jonathan to sign the papers. We all went up to him. He was eating the wedding cake, which I am the proud chef of. 

"Jon, will you sign this document?" asked Numair.

"Sbhure. Anthythin fuwa a fwiend andth gwoom." He signed the papers. "Oh bhy tvhe way, gwreath caketh. Who madeth it?"

"Sahnzi." The king started choking and Thayet had to slap him on the back then take him to the healers. That just made my day. It got worse from there.

                                  ***

My ex-family came to the wedding. My sister Elizabeth ran up to me. 

"Sahnzi!" she yelled, "I can't believe it's you! Nothings been the same since you left." I returned the hug until I felt her ripped out of my arms. I looked up and saw my "used-to-be" father and mother.  

"You may not be anywhere near that abomination! Do you hear me Elizabeth! She is no longer your sister!" They hissed just loud enough for me to hear. I felt like turning away when Numair came up to me. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing, it's okay." I said as calmly as I could and trying not to cry. Numair the caught a bit of what they were saying to Elizabeth and got wide eyed. 

"They said that in front of you?" he said. I nodded. "Well lets go make "polite"' conversation". With his arm around my shoulder we walked over to my I-can't-believe-I-called-you-my-parents. 

"Hello, My Lord Henry. I believe we've met?" said Numair. 

"Why yes we have, last year." He said not noticing me. 

"Have you heard our exciting news? We are adopting a daughter." Said Numair.

"Is she here?" asked Henry.

"Why yes." He said. I popped in front of him. 

"Ack!" he said and jumped back. I held out my hand. 

"Hello. Dumped any children lately?" I asked. He looked down at me with disgust, spat on me and walked away.

"Well, that was rather gross." I said wiping saliva off my face. Daine came over.

"What's going on?" she asked. Numair told her and she went over and slapped my ex-father. Alaya, who stood nearby started cheering. I smiled; I knew I had people who cared about me. That night I officially became Sahnzi Salmalin.

We love you reviewers 

oh yes we do

We love reviews 

In a box of blue

They are nice 

And really cooooooooool

Oh reviewers we love you….


	4. Finally the plot thickens MWHAHAHA um Ye...

Disclaimer: We don't own this! We aren't making money!

Factoid-about-this-story of the chapter: This story was originally meant to be a drama! No seriously! But then the story met Lily

Lily: I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!!!!  

***FOUR YEARS LATER***

(A/N: In case you hadn't noticed this is important to the plot. Trust us)

Sarain, still a country torn by war, took its anger out on Tortall. No one knew why exactly but some people said it was because we had their princess. They attacked completely random. No one knew when their armies would strike. Whole armies had died within the first month. One day King Jonathan burst into our room.

"How can they strike like this!" he yelled, "Numair can't you get mages out there!" 

"They always strike within the aura of the City of the Gods. We can't scry for them." Numair replied calmly.

"If only we could have a spy that would be perfectly normal on a battle field. They captured all of the normal spies."

Said the King.

"We can. I'll spy as an animal like a vulture or a wolf." Said Daine. 

"Yes you could but they'd get suspicious if the same animal showed up at every battle so you could be there sometimes but we need someone to be there every time." I could see where this was going. I don't think the king liked me very much.

"Me." I said.

"What?" gasped Numair. Daine spun around and the King smiled. I don't know why he doesn't like me he just has never been all that hospitable to me beyond protocol so you can see why he smiles when I might go into life threatening situations

"I can go as a stormwing and listen in on what there saying. Then I can relay it to Daine who can relay it to Numair."

"All we have to do is brew up some Eau De Stormwing and you can leave tomorrow." Said the King.

"Tomorrow!" gasped Numair. 

"We have to get there before we are attacked again." Muttered Daine.  

The King left with a new spring in his step as we all sat around the table cursing. 

The next day all three of us were flying to the last known location of the Sarain army. It took us a full week and when we got there we were all exhausted. We barely had enough strength to go set up camp. 

"Phew!" I said as I changed back from a stormwing. 

"Who has Privy duty?" asked Daine. Not me. Not Me. NOT ME!

"I'll do it." Said Numair. I was ordered to  bathe so I didn't stink up camp with Eau de Stormwing. I jumped into the water down stream from camp. I scrubbed myself raw and then just swam for the heck of it. I suddenly heard a gruff voice in the woods "We'll make camp 'ere t'night, men." It was the Sairain army. I ran out of the stream grabbed a towel and changed into a storming as I ran, which, by the way, isn't very effective. I tripped and fell on my stomach. I heard and felt a sickening crack that I new was my rib.  And with all the strength I had left I yelled "Daine! Numair! Get your butts out of here! Sarian's army is crossing the river!" I lied back down and knew at least Daine would know I was in trouble and look for me. This at least would get them out of camp. It hurt really, really bad to breathe. I lay on the ground gasping and crying for some time before I heard anyone coming near me. "Daine." I croaked. This hurt worse than breathing. I let out a sob and tried to get in the least painful position. I heard the horse coming closer. 

"Gods." I heard someone mutter above me. "This is a very interesting sight."

"Help-" I managed to croak before the world went black.

I woke in a warm cabin. I found partially torn bandages around my chest. It didn't really hurt too bad any more. I looked around and saw a man asleep on the chair in the corner. When I turned my razor feathers cut through the bandage. 

"Crud-muffins!"(Lily: this is MY word) I exclaimed and the man woke up with a snort. 

"Oh, your awake." He said, "Here let me get you new bandages. I've had to get new ones every time you turned around." He grinned and walked into another room. "You know," he said as he came back in, "I've never smelled a good smelling stormwing before. But then again I've never healed a stormwing before either." He chuckled and went on. "What's your name?"

"Sahnzi. Sahnzi Bonecruncher" I lied. 

"Aye, my name's Sam. Where you from?" 

"Corus. I live in- I mean near the palace. Most of the time." I said not quite engaging in conversation.

"I see. You over here to be with all the battles?" he asked. I sat befuddled and realized he thought me a real stormwing who came here to mess with the bodies of dead soldiers. I couldn't let him know that I was a spy. What if he worked with the army? 

"Yeah, sure." I said. He finished the bandage, patted it in place and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"I have some stew but I don't know what stormwings eat but I know they don't have to. You want some?" he asked. I, unlike other stormwings had to eat. I realized I hadn't eaten for at least a day. 

"Stew would be wonderful." I sighed. He brought me a steaming bowl of the best soup I had ever smelled in my whole life. Then there was the problem of eating stew with no hands. He managed to get me a straw so I at least could drink the broth. As he was helping me I noticed his brilliant blue-gray eyes. They were like smoke with a hint of turquoise. A brilliant iris of cryst-  Ack! I thought, "What am I thinking!" 

There once was a man from Peru

Who decided to leave a review,

We were so full of bliss

We gave him a kiss

So review and you can be kissed too.


	5. Note: We will not kiss reviewers!

Disclaimer: WE ARE NOT MAKING MONEY! WE DON'T OWN THIS.

Factoid-about-this-story of the chapter:  hmmm… We won't really kiss you… HEHEHEHE

Later that night I tried to think of ways to leave without anyone noticing. I remembered something Daine once said to me: Never, if you are hurt bad, such as a broken bone, change to or from a different shape. You will hurt your self worse because your body won't be able to handle the changes. (A/N okay, okay, I know it doesn't say this in the books but oh well.) I figured I would just have to stay this way. "Yea." I muttered under my breath. But maybe that's not such a bad thing, part of me said. But then the other part of me said, "What about Tortall?" You're the country's last hope. You need to get Daine here to heal you so you can continue to spy. This caused me to start a vicious argument with myself. Part-of-me-1 won. I decided to stay. It's not like I could go anywhere anyways even if I wanted to go.

"Rise and shine." Said Sam as he leaned over me. I closed my eyes and grumbled. "Well that's no way to talk to the person who wakes you up to another lovely, exciting and in your case painful day." I was going to hit him but then realized that would probably be lethal. 

"Yea." I replied; then I thought of something. "Could you help me?" I asked.

"Depends on whether your nice enough."  He smiled mischievously. 

"Do you know Numair and Daine Saliman?" I asked. 

"Not personally."

"Do you have anyway you can get a message to them?" I hoped he wouldn't go to far in to the matter. It would be quite embarrassing to say "Oh, yeah I lied and really am a spy." After I told him different.

"Well, maybe… Oh! I know! In two months a mage will be here who can."

"Thank you." I said relieved. I could be saved.

As the days went by I felt good enough to work around the house. Sam and I became good friends. In fact I "like" liked him. I helped with what I could around the healer's office where he worked. I got to know Sam better. I learned his family had had this healer's shop for five generations. His parents died in a smallpox epidemic a few years back. He was seventeen, same age as me. Luckily he did not probe into my life.

   Winter faded to spring and finally Sam said my rib had healed. He said I couldn't leave yet. He wouldn't like me to travel for a few days. But the point was I was well enough to change back. Sam said that the mage would be here in two or three days and I should be able to see him. I knew our peaceful days were about to end. 

"The ice is thin enough to break through on the river. I'm going ice fishing. You want to come?" Sam asked me the morning after I healed. 

"Yeah." I said and flew out behind him. We went down to the river. He bashed a hole in the ice and dropped in his line. We caught several fish and even though it was starting to warm up, Sam insisted on more fish. I noticed the crack under me first. 

"Ack!" I yelled as I rose into the air. The crack spread like millions of spider webs and they reached Sam. 

"Uh oh. Uh oh." He kept saying.

"Move!" I yelled seeing the danger he was in but he just kept saying "Uh oh." Apparently he was scared stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"I- c-can't- s-s-swim." He said trembling. He had hydrophobia. Then the ice cracked and he fell in.

"CRUD-MUFFINS!" I yelled heroically as I changed back from a stormwing and dove in. The water was freezing. I swam around with sharp branches brushing against me. I moved my hands around and found a foot. I pulled Sam out and lay him on the shore. I was very cold and realized I needed clothes. I went into Sam's pack and found a wool poncho. I built a fire and dried his outer clothes. I put Sam under a spare blanket he had brought and put him close to the fire trying to warm him up. His teeth were chattering and his lips were blue- almost as blue as his eyes. I found some dried soup and cooked some soup in a skunk cabbage leaf (A/N Skunk cabbage leaves provide an excellent container for boiling water ect.)

(Lily: Yea! More useless information!)

After much difficulty I managed to force soup into him. He started blinking as he woke up.

"Sahnzi?" he asked blearily.

"The one and only." 

"How'd you save me?" he asked in the same tone. 

"Swam." I said checking his pulse. 

"But stormwings can't swim." He said.

"I know." I said checking his temperature. 

"Okay, Whatever." He mumbled as he fell asleep. He seemed to be doing better. I gave him more soup. His skin started to lose its bluish tint. 

A great bruise the size of Carthak was on my chest. I hadn't slept at all that night so I made sure Sam was warm and fell asleep with one last thought. What if he wakes before I do?

Please review and we will hmmm… Give you _imaginary_ prized possessions. 


	6. Okay fine You get kisses!

**Disclaimer:**Ahem… We DO NOT own the characters, setting ect. We aren'tmaking money! This was written for fun. No copyright infringement is implied.

In the end we decided to kiss you all anyways!

:-*  Dead_Life- Our most faithful reviewer who we've never met. I love your website!!

:-*  Tod the 6- Inch Supermime- Our most faithful reviewer that we have met!

:-*  RumorGoddess- Yes! Another poet! Lovely Poem!!

:-* why doesn't anything else- Ultamently ausome review

:-* Tris the weatherwitch- Sorry bout the fluff but while Lily's alive there'll be no end to it.

:-* jaci- Thank you so much for the advice. Our future stories (already about halfway written) have more detail and in depth.

:-* PsychoLioness13- There is more!!

I blinked, as my eyes flickered open I saw the last face I wanted to see.

"S-Sam." I said trying not to stutter.

"Well this explains everything." He said in a monotone voice. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "You always ate no matter how difficult, you got queasy at the sight of blood, you didn't smell and you were nice. But why?" So I spilled the beans, how I was half stormwing, how I was a spy and Daine and Numair were my adoptive parents. He seemed much happier now.

(Lily: Thought provoking question of the day, how would you react if the stormwing you had been helping had turned into a human and told you this ridiculous story?)

In fact he was so happy he kissed me. Gurglemurmf!

It was a sweet tender kiss and I melted faster than a Jell-O mold in 110-degree weather.

"Now I don't have to end up like your parents. Guy falls in love with the beautiful stormwing." He said. It was the perfect moment. Our heads bent towards each other, a romantic sunrise. Gods! All we needed was some candles, caviar…

But, there were more pressing matters.

"Sam," I said, "I need some clothes."

And I gestured to the bedroll that covered me up.

"Oh!" He said and he ran back to the house and brought back a soft, cobalt blue, wool dress. It was beautiful compared to my usual muddy breeches, but then again that isn't saying a lot. I put it on and helped against the cold.

"Where did you get this?" I asked caressing the soft beautiful material.

"It used to be my sister's." he replied as his cheeks slowly turned pink. I didn't know he had a sister. I muttered a quiet "oh" and sat down smiling sweetly.

"You know," he said, "tomorrow the mage is in town." I didn't want reminding. I was having the most fun I've ever had. I wanted to stay here with Sam.

"I know." I heaved a sigh.

We walked into town the next day. It was the first time I had been here. The streets were busy with people going to see the mage. Tall wooden buildings loomed over us. We could see the inn at the end of Main Street. A couple of people who were obviously some of his friends yelled at him.

"Oi! Sam! Finally got yourself a date!" or,

"You two a couple? Took you long enough!"

Well I guess we did look like a couple. Him with his arm around my shoulders and all.        We walked up to the inn and went inside.

"I really hope they can find Numair or Daine." I was anxious. Who wouldn't be.

"Don't worry." He said and lightly kissed me.

            But we were interrupted by a loud thunk, as papers went flying over the floors. I picked one up. It said:

MISSING PERSON/ STORMWING

NAME: SAHNZI SALAMIN

I spun around with the paper in my hand and saw Numair there, staring. I ran up and hugged him.

"Numair!" I yelled. Daine came down the stairs.

"What is all of this-" then she saw me and ran up and hugged me, tearfully. We broke apart. Daine was crying and this weirded me out. So was Numair and this weirded me out even more.

"How did you find me here"

"You forget, I have my ways" Numiar replied twiddling his fingers suggesting magic. Where were they for a whole month. It wasn't like I went far. Daine seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Some fox told us that you were captured and taken to Scanra but a salmon told me that you were fishing with another person up here so I      thought I would check this out but imagine my surprise when I find you getting cozy with some stranger"

Both Sam and I turned the color of a sunburned radish.

"Well…I…uhh...we can explain...I think" I stammered

"…kinda sorta…it just…"while Sam was muttering the same things.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone to 'enjoy your room' for a couple of minutes" Numair teased.

I was so mad I was about ready to sock the both of them in the face.

"Don't worry we have both heard of Sam before" Numiar said

"You have?!" we both exclaimed.

"When Sam was fifteen he saved his sister when bandits came to raid the town." Daine said. Sam looked so shocked that other people knew this.

"Don't look to surprised. News like that travels fast." There was an eerie silence and the whole time I just felt like yelling, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT DANG IT!

"Oh well, It's getting late. Lets go up to our room and we'll get you one." Said Daine.

"TWO rooms" Numiar corrected "Two rooms" Daine started laughing and Sam and I just glared. However true it may be. Well it didn't really matter seeing as how I spent most of the night in Sam's room anyway. Now don't get me wrong I still have my innocence and he doesn't have to make an honest woman out of me. Stop thinking that you pervert! We played chess and talked and shared a few innocent kisses (if there is such a thing). Daine walked in on us around midnight. I shrieked and Sam and I broke apart. She just started laughing her head off and left. We went to bed after that for fear of being caught by Numair, his over protectiveness, and his bad temper which would cause a double homicide.

 (Lily: Tee hee I know this is a bit fluffy but WHO CARES! I LOVE FLUFF if you have a problem with this you can review and then stop reading but not before you review. I'm going to stop now before I start to babble on and on like this one time…

Adriana: Lily just knock it off already

Lily: O.K.)

Studies show that reviews reduce high blood pressure, prevent stroke and heart attack; give you more energy, reduce depression and prevent writers block!


	7. Big surprise! GASP!

Disclaimer: We don't own this.

Factoid-about-this-story of the chapter: Read our other story!!!!!!

Explanations for Weirdo Things Happening in the Muggle World When You've Been Sucked Through A Wormhole (It's shortened in our bio)!

When we woke up Daine was still laughing when she saw us. Numair was looking at her. I was eating my eggs when she puked. Ewwwww…. I HATE puke!

"Are you okay?" Numair jumped and helped her up. I noticed something as she stood up.  Her stomach was larger as it had been. And she just looked different. I then realized what it was.

"Daine! Are you going to have a baby?"

Daine blushed and nodded. Numair smiled.

"Oh my gosh! That is wonderful!" I got up and hugged Daine. 

"When?" I asked?

"July."

"Oh Gods Daine we have sooooooo much work to do like names, and clothes and diapers and those itty bitty booties and…" I said completely losing my head

"Sahnzi, relax I still have five months it's only February." She replied calmly "Well you might want to start now, you are going to need a lot of clothes " Sam said.

"Why"

"Well one baby takes enough as it is, but TWO that's another story."

"Nobody said anything about another one we were only planning on one" Daine said not catching on.

"Well I guess there's no beating around the bush… You're having twins" Sam stated bluntly. "Two girls to be exact."

"……" Daine said.

"……" Numair said.

"Well I can see you two are happy." I said.

"This is TWICE the names, TWICE the clothes, TWICE the diapers, and TWICE the itty bitty booties."

"Daine, relax you still have five months. It's only February." I said teasing. But let me tell you if looks could kill I wouldn't be telling you this story.

"Don't  think of it that way," Numiar said trying to cheer his wife up "It's twice the joy, twice the happiness, twice the laughs." 

Now this all would have been nice if he hadn't started to go into shock himself.

"Twice the money, twice the dowries, twice the clothes, twice the boys" he said breaking down and crying. "I know we should be happy but I just wasn't expecting this so soon."

"My god! You've been married four years and have a steady job. You have already raised a TEENAGER! I think it won't be a problem." Said Sam. Daine and Numair looked at each other and visibly relaxed. 

"Sam, how did you know Daine was having twins?" asked Numair. Sam seemed to hesitate.

"I've got a healing gift." Said Sam.

"How much?" Asked Numair instantly intrigued. 

"Fair amount." I smiled at Sam, and Daine started laughing again. Numair looked at Daine. I had never batted my eyelashes as much or had such a big pouty lip in my life. Numair looked at us again and finally relented.

"Fine, I'll save money and take away one room. But there will be TWO beds and you will both sleep in your OWN. Do you understand me?"

We both grinned and nodded our heads while lacing our fingers together under the table.

We did what Numair said, Honestly. We stayed in our own beds. REALLY. Gods, what ideas media puts into young peoples heads these days. Just our beds were touching. We pushed them together so we could talk quietly and not wake Daine and Numiar. O.K. O.K. so we kissed a bit too, but can you really blame me, I mean we ARE a couple.

But mostly we talked about…well the conversation is below.

Me: Sam what's your sister like

Sam:….

Me: Sam?

Sam: I.. uh.. Rayna was nice. We got along really well.

Me: What happened?

Sam: It was really horrible.

Me:….

Sam: When I was fifteen bandits attacked the town. I was told not to fight so I went and spied on the battle. I saw my sister laying on he ground. She was hurt. I went and got her. She was nearly dead but I saved her. When I was found with her she ran but I was taken and arrested. They said she fought with the bandits who turned out to be part of the Sarain army. They called her a traitor and said I was too because I saved her. My head was almost in a noose before they decided I was innocent. I haven't seen my sister since.

Me:….I'm so sorry

Sam: Thanks… For listening and understanding I mean. Most people just start ranting and raving about how the army should have hunted her down and killed her on Traitors Hill. I'm really glad I met you Sahnzi, you mean a lot to me.

Me: I love you too Sam.

Then we went to sleep. Just thinking though is it some macho thing and guys can't say the "L" word. I don't get it.

I cannot think of anything witty to say so if you don't review I'll just have to continue to hold my wit ransom!


	8. It's the last one!

It's the last chappie! WAAAHHH!

Also check out Ade's poetry at few weeks later we were packed up and ready to go home. We contemplated spying more but we weren't sure if Daine could shapeshift. She would need to get back to Corus soon.

"So Daine have you thought of names yet?" Sam asked

"Well we want names that go together. I mean not corny but something that starts with the same letter or like that."

"Well I've always liked the name Mina" Numair said

"My cousins name is Merla" Sam stated "I sort of like that together"

"You can keep that in mind but I have a feeling that you won't come up with a name for a long time," I stated "Especially with Mr. Fussbudget Pickypants here himself" she said under her breath smiling.

"Hey" Numiar said with mock hurt on his face.

The group continued coming up with names from Cara and Chandra to Zosha and Zola.

"Hey you guys I think I hear something in the trees" I said. But by the time we had stopped to listen better we were surrounded by a group of bandits from Sarain

"Oh great," I thought "I knew I should have taken those archery lessons"

"We won't hurt you if we don't need to but if you make any sudden movements we will shoot" The leader said while the rest of her "lovely friends" pointed their bows at us.

"Rayna?" Sam said looking at the leader

"Am I supposed to know you" she replied, clearly wanting to just get the money and goods and get out of there. The look of Sam's face was so hurt I got all choked up inside (A/N **Sniff**)

"Well generally people remember their childhood playmate, or maybe the person who saved their life, or maybe, just maybe their own sibling" Sam said coldly.

"Oh Gods Sam, I can't believe it's you! I never thought I would see you again"

They dismounted and ran together for a long embrace and I can't believe I didn't see this coming but as quick as a flash Rayna had whipped Sam around and had a dagger to his throat. Numiar took charge and made a magical barrier so the attacking raiders couldn't get in.

"Quick Sahnzi, transform to a stormwing," Daine shouted. "That way the arrows can't pierce you"

"We have to get Sam before they take the chance to kill him! I prefer my boyfriends ALIVE!" I nearly shouted at her.

"QUIET!" Rayna shouted through the barrier. "Now listen up! I won't kill Sam here if you fork over all your money and goods like food and your tents"

Numiar reached back and pulled out our bedrolls and the tents off of the packhorse. Then he reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a bag of money and took Daine's money off her mare too. When he handed all of this to Rayna. She glared at me and said "What about you don't you have any money?"

"Yeah right," I spat "I wish!"

One of her cronies was looking through the money bags to check and make sure Numiar hadn't put a mage trick on them and turned them to rocks. Rayna slowly let Sam go and get back on his horse

"Thank you," she said as pleasant as possible we will have to do more business some other day," she said with a smile. Then she and the rest of the raiders rode off. Numiar let his wards down and let Sam in. I wanted to transform and hug him until the worlds end but there is just again this small problem of clothing. So Daine dug through my pack and found a set of clothing and then a private clump of bushes to change behind. After I had my shirt and breeches on I went out and squeezed him so tight he thought he would stop breathing. So to fix that problem we decided to kiss, but I guess that doesn't fix the problem because you can't get much air that way but that worked well until Numair decided to spoil the fun by coming around the corner. He is such an overprotective person.

A couple of hours later we were back on the road.

"Numiar, since you gave them our bed rolls where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"At an inn" He replied calmly

"In case you are forgetting you gave away all our money too" I said sounding annoyed.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No he didn't," Daine interrupted "I'm willing to bet that all he gave them were illusion coins." She said. 

Numiar nodded, looking smug. "The illusion coins will look, feel, and sound like REAL coins for about fifteen hours and judging as how they just dumped it in with all the rest of the money they had collected they won't notice it's gone until they want to spend it." 

"You think you're soooo clever" I said. "That is precisely why I married him" Daine said moving closer to kiss him on his cheek.

"Hey! How come you get to kiss and we don't." I said

Sam turned to me and said, "Maybe it's the fact that your parents are married, have known each other for a long time or their having a baby or-"

"Okay I get the point, but I bet they got to kiss before they were married right. Whose side are you on anyways."

"Are you trying to say something here Sahnzi?" Numiar teased, "Do you want to take your relationship a bit farther?" 

"I didn't mean it that way" I said indignantly "Not yet at least" I looked over at Sam and saw a shocked look on his face and Daine just started laughing hysterically again. I also think that she snorted.

Cont' from file 7

"Okay Daine your babies are perfectly healthy and coming along nicely, just make sure you don't shape shift but you should still be able to talk to the animals and that might encourage the babies along." The doctor was telling her. "If you or Numiar have any questions feel free to come in any time.

"Thank you. You have been so helpful. I'll be back for our next appointment." Daine heaved a sigh of relief and went to tell Numiar. 

They had already started on getting clothing and furniture. They had two cribs and the bedding and Numair was painting the room so it was a pale green. He had put his foot down on pink. "I don't mind having girls but they are NOT going to be sissies who walk around all day worrying about their hair" Numiar said.

"Do you really think I would raise our children that way?" Daine replied with a smile.

"No I guess not" and he pulled her in for a sweet and tender kiss. "Call me selfish but I'm not going to have you all to myself anymore and I'm going to miss you." Little did they know that Sam and I were out side the door listening to their every word.

"Oh you'll have me enough, I've been meaning to get a lock on the door to our room." Daine replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. Numiar was just about to pull her in for another more passionate kiss when Sam and I burst through the door laughing. 

"Oh Daine I will miss you so much." Sam said pulling me in closer to him.

"Oh Numiar, you'll see plenty of me" I said surprising him by kissing him right in front of Numiar. He was going to reply but we both were laughing so hard we couldn't catch our breath.

"How long have you been out there?!" Numiar yelled "How much have you heard?!"

"Enough to tease you both for about six months to a year" I said and we both dissolved into a fit of giggles again.

"OUT! GET OUT" Numiar shouted. Daine stood behind him hiding a smile under her hand. "What's so funny." He snapped when he saw her.

"They were. Why are you so upset? They were just having fun."

"Because they had the…the…the nerve to kiss in front of us AND(ITALICS) they ruined the moment."

"What moment" she asked

"The perfect moment to give you this." He replied softly pulling a small rectangular box out of his pocket.

"Oh… Numair… I'm speechless" she sighed pulling a diamond and emerald bracelet out of the box.

"I thought you would like it."

"You are too good to me. Now what about that kiss."

(A/N: Lily: I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!)

 "Sam, I am a genius" I said as I walked into his room.

"Why?" he asked.

"Are you doubting that I am a genius?"

"No I just…"

"Never mind I have the most brilliant plan." I stated. "We should throw a surprise baby shower for Daine and Numiar. We can invite all their friends and just have a good time."

"Okay. I admit it you are a genius." Sam said smiling at me. He walked over and put his arms around me. "I think I am the luckiest man in the world"

"Why?" I said knowing very well I was fishing for complements.

"Because for one I escaped the noose and not many can claim that, and my girlfriend is the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, and wonderful person in all of Tortall and the surrounding realms." He said giving me a kiss for each comment. Ahhhh bliss.  

"Well I could say the same thing except then _I_ wouldn't be that. If that makes any sense." I said giving him a squeeze.

"It makes perfect sense. I don't think that I want the title of being the most beautiful person in Tortall either." Sam said with smile. "But, I think that even if I don't want that title, you still deserve this." He then bent down on one knee and pulled out a tiny object. It was a stormwing feather bent into a ring covered in a clear coating so I would not cut my hands.

"I got this from you when I first found you." He said. "Actually I got another and I thought I'd give this one to you. Uhh…. Any way to the point. Sahnzi, I loved you ever since I found out you were not a stormwing well actually since I met you but I loved you more when I found out there was hope…. Sahnzi? Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts flew though my mind and I only registered one of them. I swooped down and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" said Sam slightly faint. 

"Yes." I said. Then Numair came in. 

"Sahnzi! I told you how  I feel about you and Sam kissing. It leads to bad things." I didn't stop.

"Sahnzi!" said Numair. I broke off and said

"Numair, you and Daine kiss a lot." 

"Well! Daine and I are married!" He was getting red.

"Well were as good as married!" I retorted. 

"Abuo..suit..Blec…" **Thunk!** Numiar fainted and Daine just started hysterically laughing.

Epilogue-

  I was out side a room and heard two healthy cries. I breathed a sigh of relief. I rested my head on Sam. "Sure sounds healthy to me." He whispered into my ears. The midwife poked her head out of the door and beckoned us in. Numair, beaming said

"Here's little Nova and Neveah." 

                    "Cara and Chandra" Said Daine. The looked at each other and said together,

"Cara and Nova"

"Chandra and Neveah" They tried again, 

"Cara and Neveah." This time they agreed. They smiled. Cara-Chandra Sailiman and Neveah-Nova Saliman were the flower girls at our wedding.

*wipes tear* It's over! Thank you all. Now, for a last word from Lily:

DYK 

_1 it takes and estimated 2893 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop_

_2 About 4% of Americans are vegetarians_

_3 60% of pets in Great Britain have some form of Health insurance_

_4 Moles are able to tunnel through 300 feet of earth per day_

_5 There were over 15,000 vacuum cleaner related accidents in 1996_

_6 Earthworms have 5 hearts _

_7 15% of Amer. Wet there toilet paper before using it._(Ewwww)

_8 There are 31, 567, 600 seconds in a year_

_9 The average dictionary has entries for 278,000 words_

_10. Reviewing can add up to 10 years to your life._

_Bonus: 13 people a year die from vending machines falling_


End file.
